


《狼堡》

by wed339



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339
Summary: 英普，斜线有意义。有较为生动的暴力，残虐描写，文中包含对纳粹德国集中营的描述，以及在虚无主义前提下对真实历史的错误解读，和扭曲的观念。请谨慎选择阅读。
Relationships: England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	《狼堡》

“这已经是第二回了，您总该为此受到些惩罚。”  
  
沉闷而冷峻的声线从黑暗中传来，语毕后世界又静默了片刻，擦得锃亮的军靴踩着水泥地板上再也洗不净的血污，从黑暗中迈出几步，走入天花那束冷光所眷顾的亮处，浅金色的短发梳着利索的背头，崭新笔挺的军装十分登对那精炼的身材，男人脸上没有丝毫的笑意，他的双眼也因高耸的眉骨而藏匿于黑暗之中，嘴唇因苍白又过薄而显得尖刻。分明是现世，但周遭的一切都只散发着阴郁的黑白与灰色，在那人造光源的衬托下，所有房间内陈列的金属器具都散发出寒气，男人左手边的铁架上陈列着从最纤细但却足够绞断人手脚或脖颈带着细密锯齿的钢丝，到最宽将近一英尺，可以将人拦腰截断的手锯，右手边则摆放着是各种已被采集好，只待注射到身体内，琳琅满目的人工合成试剂，无论是最古典的还是最时新的，都被准备妥当。而这些器具都只为最、最尊贵的客人准备——在房间中央，四肢都被钢架和皮具固定，身体二十五度角朝下，穿着竖条纹衣裤，待宰的囚犯，而屠夫也务必党卫军下属盖世太保中独一无二的。  
  
为什么是最、最尊贵的？答案也非常简单。男人抬手，慢条斯理的解下包裹十指的皮手套，蓝灰色的眼眸不住打量那再白光映衬下皮肤更加苍白的囚犯，看他那怕用皮具固定脖颈也仍然垂下的头颅，让姣好的眉眼都深陷于灰暗之中，男人不住的伸手，五指拂过额头，穿过那浅色而柔软的金发，而后狠狠的抓住发根，将那头颅抬起来，看着那因注视过多镇静剂而瞳孔略微放大，半阖着浅灰色眼眸，内心十分清楚这囚徒的血统毋庸置疑，但仍因他犯下无可饶恕的罪过，免不了接受审判。但绝不是，如同那些猪猡般的畜生似的，被推进浴室，死亡墙，用毒气用子弹批量解决，这样尊贵的客人，务必要被认真招待，绝不能有丝毫的怠慢。这也是为什么，男人要从身旁的铁架上拿起那手术刀旁，用合金制成带着尖刺的指握，将那物件戴在右手上，用另一只手摁住囚犯的额头，鉴于轻声细语并不能唤醒那游离中的灵魂，男人决定尝试些不太温柔的方法，凭借对力度极佳的掌控，一拳下去，也只是左侧脸颊几处破皮与擦伤，最好避开眼睛，否则尖刺或许会造成囚犯的失明，男人并不想他这么早就失明，但一拳实在是远远不够，大约是因为军医先前给了犯人太多苯巴比妥，才害男人现在不得不多动一动手，直到脸颊一侧掉下一块指甲盖大小的肉来。而他也终于看到那浅金色的睫毛颤动，浅灰色的眼眸得以转动。四目相对，浅灰色的眼眸看向浅蓝色的那双，男人面无表情的松开手，那头颅终于没再垂下，而男人也侧身将那铁架往后推了几寸，好让被固定在上面的囚犯可以抬头仰视自己。  
  
脱掉沾着血的指握，丢在铁架上，金属与金属碰撞发出清脆冷冽的响声，在狭小的房间内回荡。逐渐清醒过来，找回意识的囚犯终于得以审视这四周的陈列，以及站在他面前的男人，感知到因被捆绑过紧而快没了知觉的手脚，和被紧紧压迫，吞咽都艰难的喉头，不出三秒便明白了自己的处境。虽然并未开口，但男人仍从烦人逐渐急促的呼吸声中觉察出一丝恐惧的味道来，在死寂中，男人再次退回黑暗之中，双手搭在边沿，坐在身后的矮桌上，享受耳边充斥着无声的低鸣，因这少有的乐曲而展露出须臾笑颜，他眯起狭长而上挑的眼眸，再次开口，“我该对您做些什么呢，英格兰，才能让您彻底放弃这无用的谍报工作。”被称为英格兰的囚犯闻言，并没有开口，也没有因为这正颜厉色的恐吓露出半分惧色，相反，他蹙起眉头，用冷傲的注视回应面前的男人。但男人也实在是不介意这沉默，只起身，走到英格兰面前，用自己消瘦而冰冷的食指轻点在英格兰的额头，看着他厌恶却无处可躲的神情，指肚一点点的往下滑，从眉心到鼻梁，从鼻翼到嘴角，最终停在英格兰因脱水而干裂发白的嘴唇上，手背摩挲着那粗糙龟裂的皮肤，凝视这毫无惧色的面孔，不住微微眯起眼眸，好似在斟酌些什么，半晌，动一动嘴角，又开口，“您也知道，前两次放您回去，完全是看在我们私交甚好…”男人不曾停下手中的动作，“但您实在不该两次三番辜负我的好意。”而英格兰闻言，只笑起来，以一种轻浮的口气，调笑着回答，好似现在被困在刑具上的并不是他自己，“要不，这次你再发发善——”  
  
还未说完，掌心便覆上脖颈，英格兰被这粗暴的动作打断了，口中只剩下喑哑的气息，脸色也陡然变得不好，男人的手指修长而纤细，所用出的力气不亚于绞绳，被束缚的手臂开始不自觉的用力，想要挣脱这桎梏，缓解喉头令人难以忍受的压迫，但最终只是在手腕留下深深的勒痕，须臾间，原本苍白的脸上就因缺氧而泛红，无用的发力只让皮肤摩擦皮具发出沉闷又轻微的响声，男人俯下身，贴近英格兰的脸庞，近到呼吸都洒在他的嘴唇，毫无波澜的凝视他发红的眼眸，也注意到紧咬的牙根仿佛在吱吱作响，但也并不妨碍他手中的功夫，在英格兰正因脑海中的翁鸣而困扰，因难以呼吸而煎熬时，男人又仿佛在与他进行稀疏平常的闲聊般，“之前两次纹在您手臂上的编码也不知为何淡化了，”接着，又询问道，“您觉得留在萨克森豪森与其他杂种一起当苦力如何，我可以安排人剃掉您的头发，每三个月您还可以跟着那些囚犯去体验各式各样的死法。”而听到如此说辞，英格兰却只有发笑，就如同他控制不住自己的面颊因缺氧而涨红，控制不住四肢因用力而颤抖一样，他控制不住的笑出了声，如果老旧风箱般刺耳的声音从被双唇的缝隙中飘出来，“哈，”他甚至说不出一句完整的话，像是被卡住了，“哈哈，你只能拿出…这些无趣的手段了吗。”男人听到这挑衅般的笑声，看着那命运完全被自己拿捏在手中的英格兰竟还能翘起嘴角，鄙夷的看着他，也全然为露出什么感情，但他的确松开了手，踱步回黑暗中，手指敲击桌面，背对着英格兰，听着他急促而贪婪的呼吸声，沉思了片刻，直到身后的人平稳些心神，才又转过身来，双手插进衣裤口袋，再次走回英格兰面前，垂眸看着眼前被钢架固定，双腿打开又微曲起来的英格兰，舒展了眉头，不愠不火的说道，“您知道，我的手下会在这里驯养一些吃人肉的猎犬，”男人说着，抬起腿，用鞋尖触碰到英格兰裸露在外的脚踝，“有些时候，仅仅是为了取乐，他们会随机抓来一些法国女囚，”蹭着那粗制的囚服，鞋底黑色的血污沾在衣裤，但还算轻盈的在游走于英格兰的大腿内侧，谁也不曾先移开目光，执着的非要凝视对方，只不过一个是从容，而另一个则不免处于劣势，“然后命令猎犬骑在那些女人身上，还会强迫她们的母亲与丈夫在一旁观看。”  
  
轻描淡写的诉说纯碎的恶事，但却丝毫没有愧疚之情，反以为趣。这是任谁听了，也不会表露出什么好脸色来的话语，尤其是当这完说话的男人，正用鞋底踩在他的两腿之间，且不断向那脆弱的器官试压的时候，就更是如此。男人一边用鞋底或轻或重的蹂躏英格兰的性器，一边看着他抽搐的嘴角，挑起眉梢，“这刑罚足够摧毁您吗。”默然片刻，英格兰并不想开口回应着满是猥亵的问题，而他冷笑着的沉默，也使得发问的男人良久后收回了脚，叹一口气，就好像是遇到了什么难题，“我明白，这些对您来说都不足挂齿。”说完，他侧身，审视着架子上陈列的各种器具，很多看起来像是司空见惯的物件，一把手术刀，或者一个像是汤勺般的东西，但其实每一件都有着非常具体而特定的用途，男人最终挑选了一个扳指大小的甲套，但绝不是那种装饰用的玩意，虽然不大，但是全合金的材质让它放在手里仍有一定重量，套在食指或者中指上，原本柔软温热的指肚就会被武装成尖锐的利爪，像是猛禽捕食的利器，虽然只有一英寸长短，但使用得当，仍然可以致命。  
  
当英格兰看到他手上所带的东西时，下意识的想要抑制任何情绪的流露，但是双手仍不可避免的握紧，脚背都紧绷着，连瞳孔都在他毫无察觉的情况下震荡起来，而这一切都一览无余的暴露在男人眼中，然后男人明了，但还是解释道，或者说是以一种古板又戏谑的口吻玩弄着面前的人，“您有一双非常好看的眼睛！”这句话终于让英格兰听出了些许情绪可言，但他实在是无法露出轻松的表情，反倒是男人这轻松的语气，让他忍不住的战栗起来，空气都变得紧张，英格兰无法移开目光，直直的看着男人缓慢的走向自己，无处可退。浅蓝色的眼眸像是毒蛇般打量，甲套泛着冷光，男人像是自言自语，但的确是说与英格兰听的，“成色极佳的宝石，应该被珍藏在天鹅绒的盒子里，”似乎是真的有正经的考虑过这想法，说着便伸出了空闲的左手，拇指和食指轻松就扒开了那半合着的眼睑，尽量露出更多的眼白，眼球因大面积暴露在外而感到干涩酸痛，而远远不止这些，“等一下，”男人听到意料之中牙齿战栗的声响，就像是鱼被抓出水面那般，意识到死亡的威胁终于开始挣扎，英格兰全身都在抗拒，方才那那怕被勒住脖颈还能开口嘲笑的闲情逸致也都消失了，内心升腾出巨大的恐慌，如同即将爆发的火山想要溢出，他死死的盯着眼前的男人，咽下喉头，却被对方看出他灰色的眼眸中流露出些许恐惧。于是男人知道自己做了对的事情，便更进一步，用甲套的合金指尖触碰英格兰的眼下，又作势要往上。这时，英格兰终于松口，不是他想要说出，恰恰相反，他不想说出，但就好像大脑已经不受控制，屈服于对已知的恐惧，像是垂死挣扎把下达命令，而后舌尖与嘴唇配合上，说出英格兰最不想说出的话来，声音短促如同呢喃，但仍在在冰冷的墙壁间回荡，“不，”他睁大双眼，一半是被强迫，一半是出于本能使然。但仍不可避免的，英格兰清楚的感知到那鹰爪般的尖刺触碰到他的内眼角，然后顺着眼球与眼皮的间隙，往里。  
  
剧痛。  
  
几乎是瞬间，英格兰便要紧了牙关，浑身都震颤起来，四肢剧烈的挣扎，却最终还是无法逃脱桎梏，甚至连头颅都因被摁住而无法移动，无处可逃，无处可躲。喉咙中发出的低鸣不出三秒便转成了惨叫，有了这令人不寒而栗的叫声，才更与这审讯室相得益彰，甲套上精巧的利刃从侧面插入眼球，就像是用甜点叉扎上一颗葡萄般轻松，红色的血点在灰色的瞳仁旁散开，男人勾勾手指，便可以轻易将这眼眸毁掉，那怕是细微的力气都让英格兰感到惊吓，额头两侧的血管也凸起，汗液顺着发鬓倾泻而下，他看着近在咫尺的男人，连说话的声音都因这无法忍受的钻心的疼痛而提高了几度，“不，别，”他思绪慌乱，连脚趾都蜷起，双手死死的抓住扶手，生怕自己再乱动一下，好像现在全部的感官都集中在吃痛的左眼，因疼痛而无法抑制的泪水从眼中涌出，不断的滑落，声音也颤抖起来，“别这样，普鲁士，别这样，”只因男人轻轻转动食指，带动了那插在他眼球上的尖针，英格兰便如此说道，不是出于软弱而是对死亡本能的避让。但其中的端倪远远不止如此，几秒之中，那道血光才渐渐的浮现出来，尖针深埋在眼球中，金属阻断了内部机理，一道红印横在那灰色的眼眸中央，将整个瞳仁一分为二，连那黑色的瞳孔都断开了，英格兰说，“我看不见了，”睫毛因泪水而黏连在一起，那怕尽力睁大眼睛也，“我看不见了。”他又说。男人凝视那从内往外涌出的红色不断侵蚀整个眼眸，就如同看到翡翠宝石中恼人的杂质，破坏了完美的缺陷，简而言之——被毁掉了。  
  
残次品就更没有了珍惜的理由，普鲁士向来不缺珍宝，所以更不会在意，他没有松开手，只是看着英格兰面孔中流露出他从未见过的畏惧，不禁追问道，“告诉我你在担忧什么，空军生涯的断送吗，还是害怕被挖掉的组织无法再生。”普鲁士厉色道。只见英格兰眉头颤抖着，因普鲁士迫使他抬头，而直视那强光，艰难的闭上右眼，发觉左眼现在看到的唯剩下黑与红，在没有其他了。见他慌神半晌还未开口，普鲁士便又动了动食指，稍微抽出一些甲套上的针，而后发觉有泛着红色的白肉被带出来，英格兰因这毫厘的细微动作不禁发出痛苦颤抖的低鸣，用尽全身力气，也已经说不出一句完整的话来，“因为，”他喘着粗气，胸脯剧烈的起伏着，在这中间又停顿了许久，不过普鲁士耐心的等待着，冷漠的注视着，“因为，”一些回忆涌上心头，英格兰发觉他很难说出这话来，他甚至不想在想起，好似那怕只是说出来，都会再让他经历一遍那切肤之痛，连头脑都不知为何混沌起来，他低头猛烈的摇晃几下，想理清楚自己的思绪，“安东尼奥…”他提起一个两人都熟悉的姓名，但嘴角仍然止不住颤栗着，“西班牙曾在一五八八年，徒手剜掉你的左眼，就像现在这样。”而英格兰无法说完的话，则又普鲁士帮他补全了。  
  
说完，普鲁士见英格兰怔住了，他确保疼痛并没有减少分毫，那怕英格兰未曾眨眼，也有被稀释的血水从眼中流出来，但他的神情却没有刚才那般煎熬，连眉眼都舒展了些许。这实在是在普鲁士预料之外，脸上不再显露出万分痛苦的英格兰，让这一刻都变得索然无趣了，沉默三秒，普鲁士松开禁锢英格兰头颅的手，又毫不犹豫的将甲套抽出来，英格兰垂下头，努力吃下这闷痛，但还是不由得弓起身体，但只留下四肢被皮具勒出的伤口，感觉到温热的液体从眼眶中流出来，连带着额头的汗，一滴一滴的打在地板上，被稀释的红色最终与那渗入水泥洗不净的深色融为一体。英格兰知道，普鲁士言出必行，这次绝不会轻易放自己回去。而普鲁士也的确是这样的想法，但他仍给了英格兰喘息的片刻，也留给自己一些到底是选择哪一把小刀或者匕首的思索，手指划过架子上那把把刀具，最终还是选中了一柄普鲁士短军刀。他再次走回到英格兰身前，端详着这柄长度与成年男人的小臂一般长的军刀，抽开木质的刀鞘，看一看那略带弧度的刀身，和中间宽大的血槽，就连刀头也开了韧，劈砍或刺击都不在话下。  
  
“我以为您能理解，”普鲁士将那短刀背在身后，看着英格兰说道。而英格兰闻言则抬头，普鲁士发觉他的左眼已全然被红色侵蚀了，但也不曾表露出什么波澜，只内心觉得这般对比，才更显得那无恙右眼的无暇与美丽，想到此，他不禁挑起眉梢，用那清冷的声音继续说道，“就如同这被剜掉左眼的疾苦，”普鲁士说着，再次靠近英格兰，用手轻轻抬起他的下巴，鼻尖都快要贴着鼻尖，他转动浅蓝色的眼眸，端详着那快要溢出的红色，像是看到了宝物般的呢喃惊叹，气息都扑在英格兰的脸上，但却让他感觉不到丝毫的温度，只觉得普鲁士所说出的词句的多么骇人，“就算过去数百年，伤口早已复原，但在脑海深处，却不曾那苦难有丝毫忘却。”语毕，普鲁士的手指划过英格兰的脸颊，在触摸到他被汗水打湿的发鬓后还是松了手，“这也是，我曾告诉过您，我所期盼伟大的战争，”英格兰看着普鲁士那浅蓝色，极其淡漠的眼眸，看向荒凉的天花，仿佛是在看万里星空，从始至终都不曾透露出丝毫玩味，知道，当他面前的同僚如此说道时，他必然也是这样想的，不像是英格兰，普鲁士从来不屑于使用那虚与委蛇的手段，他向来言出必行，口心一致，这也为他所说出的每一个字，每一个词，都增加了确凿无疑的重量，“那怕数百年之后在回想起时，也只会让我们感慨，连那般炼狱都安然度过，再没有什么可以伤害到我。”  
  
在说这话时，他不自觉的伸开双臂，露出手中的短刀，语毕侧目，才后知后觉，但这并不要紧，他恰好要将刀刃抽出刀鞘，举着这泛着杀意的冷刃，普鲁士的手腕轻盈的晃动刀尖在半空中划出圈，仿佛空气都被裁断，就在这时，他脸上才终于泛起些许波澜，翘起嘴角，但那却决不能被称之为近似于微笑的表情，非要说的话，那是暴徒杀人前能露出最后的仁慈，普鲁士将刀尖直至英格兰，一步一步的逼近那手无缚鸡之力的囚犯，声线沉着的说道，“我实在不想伤害您，”他抬手，再次勒住英格兰的脖颈，强迫他仰起头，看着自己，“但总有一天，您会明白…”普鲁士顺势将左手滑过英格兰的脖颈，而后搂住他，让英格兰的下巴抵在自己的身前，另一只手直直将刀刃从侧面，肋骨的间隙，没入身体，到刀柄抵在身侧，才停下，他低头，看着尚处在惊骇中无言的英格兰，继续说道，“我现在所作所为都是为您着想，”而后，他又将刀身快速、利落的全抽出来，鲜血顺着刀刃拔出的方向喷溅在墙壁，又泊泊流出来，大簇大簇的淌到地上，腥气侵占了每一寸空气，在四周翻腾，“你早该意识到，在这场宏大战争中，作为个体的我们是多么微不足道。”普鲁士握紧了刀柄，转动手腕，让原本竖在身体内串连脏器的刀刃，生生搅动起来，英格兰因这动作感到有腥甜的气息涌上喉头，止不住的咳嗽起来，口鼻都溅出血来。  
  
而后，普鲁士扔下短刀，俯身，用手掌覆住那流血的伤口，感受温热黏腻的血液从掌心流过指缝，他抬手，看着鲜血从手背滴落到英格兰的眉心，张嘴浅尝一口黏在手掌的红色，咂咂嘴，感觉也并无什么特别，普鲁士垂目，双手捧着英格兰的脸颊，蓝灰色的眼眸以一种极其冷淡的神情，凝视英格兰脸上的一片惨淡，就好像他看不到英格兰被血污充斥的左眼，亦或是满口的猩红，仅仅只是看着英格兰那苍白消瘦、又毫无血色的面孔，一字一句道，“我不会，对您有丝毫怜悯，同样也不会有半点手软。”英格兰听后，咧嘴笑了一下，弯着眉眼，装作若无其事的轻松回答，“你以为我就会吗。”但普鲁士将英格兰的颤抖尽收眼底，同样对这典型英格兰式的虚张声势不屑一顾，他松开手，轻声感叹道，“好像您现在能伤到我分毫似的，”  
  
语毕，他再次走到陈列架前，低头看着手中依次拂过那型号各异的柳叶刀，看着合金的刀柄映衬出他手中斑驳的红色，就仿佛整把刀都滴着血般，沉思道，“但这里现在有个难题，基于国际法给您的豁免权，我该如何做到让您备受折磨的同时，又可以保持被遣返时外在的体面呢。”他停顿了一下，指尖最终停到那把最适合切割皮肤的十号手术刀上，摸一摸刀刃，便有未凝固的血迹沾染上去，“我不想让您痛苦，但我不得不这样做。”但他最终未曾拿起那把刀，只是收回手，唯独剩下一声哀叹，但面孔中却仍未流露出点滴的悲伤，“因为爱就是祸患、是疾苦。”普鲁士再次走回英格兰面前，看着英格兰的目光跟随自己的脚步而移动，用左手轻柔的抚摸他的脸颊，普鲁士眨眨他那蓝灰色的眼睛，四目相对，两人直视对方那与自己集极其相似的面孔，在瞬间竟错以为这是兄弟阋墙，良久后，普鲁士凛若冰霜的声音响起，“是我唯一能够给予您的，”  
  
说话间，他的手一点点往下滑，渐渐用力，最终扼住英格兰的喉头一寸，修长的拇指与食指正正好卡住英格兰的下颚两边，后脑勺抵着冰冷生硬的钢板，英格兰梗着脖颈，从唇齿间溢出片刻低吟，“你又要勒死我吗，普鲁士，”英格兰问普鲁士，似乎是已经猜到他下一步的动作，但他实在是没有，普鲁士的手指并没有再发力，他无意让英格兰感到窒息，“不，我只是想让您得到教训，仅此而已。”他只是摁住英格兰的头颅，让他不要乱动，“我必须狠狠地伤害您，不然您总会以为自己得到国际法的庇佑，下一次还可以毫发无损的走出柏林。”说完，普鲁士抬起另一只手，捧着英格兰的脸颊，拇指来回摩挲他柔软的睫毛，因流下的血泪早已成簇，上眼睑虽已变成红色，却还成簇的翘着，下眼睑的则是早已黏在眼下，动作异常的轻柔，似乎生怕对那已经充血的伤眼增添多余的负担与痛楚，而这所有的温柔，只让英格兰感觉到仿佛暴风雨前的宁静，他紧皱着眉头，咬着牙跟看向普鲁士，翘起嘴角，脸上的表情说不出是喜是悲，是哭是笑，“毫发无损？你根本就没有良心吗，普鲁士。”英格兰犹记得一年前在柏林的种种，细节清晰如同只发生在昨日，但普鲁士却真心觉得他对英格兰仁慈至极，以至于他竟开口解释道，“我总不能还像是上次那般，只是将您吊起来鞭打，用沸水烫开您的皮肉，驱赶您去同那些猪猡做苦力，再把您送进浴室里清理干净，”普鲁士跳着英格兰的下巴，说的轻描淡写，“像您这样的杀不死的硬骨头，很快就会疮好忘痛，”普鲁士说的尽是些实话，他的确是在一年前对英格兰仁至义尽，以至于他竟又敢跑回来窥探情报，而且还被党卫军抓住了，他怎么可能不被抓住呢，普鲁士早就下放了英格兰的照片，确保每一个秘密警察都认得出他的长相，而就算如此，英格兰也敢再回来，真是找死。  
  
说完，普鲁士无言了半晌，手中的动作也停下了，四目相对，却无人开口说话，直到良久后，他抬手将拇指摁进英格兰血红的眼眶。而后，他听到牙齿疯狂的战栗，看到浑身上下都无法抑制的颠颤，温热的液体顺着拇指往外流，从脸颊滑落到下巴，而另一只尚且完好的眼睛，泪水也如同决堤一般，普鲁士知道绝不是，英格兰想要哭泣，这本非他的本意，就如同那迟钝三秒后才爆发出的惨叫，脸颊和眉头都控制不住的颤抖，这是出于本能的反应。英格兰看着普鲁士，再也说不出其他话来。伴随着令常人无法忍受的凄惨，普鲁士仍可以抽出拇指，因指肚上沾染的碎屑，甩一甩手腕，看着眼眶中仿佛被导弹炸出的焦土般的空洞，和汩汩流出的悲伤，“如果这有助于减轻您的伤痛，我可以告诉您，前几日我们刚处决了一万多斯拉夫战俘。”但英格兰现在已经没有多余的心情为自己的同僚哀悼了，他忍着这剧痛，从牙缝中挤出几个词来，“你，”浅灰色的眼眸震荡着，“你，”英格兰并没有再说下去，因为普鲁士用食指与中指伸进他的眼中，打断了他，他一边转动手腕在其中搅拌着，一边对英格兰抱怨，“但说起来，我总对您有些怨言，”直到那血与肉混杂一起，黏腻的声音都泛在英格兰耳边，普鲁士转一转眼眸，看向别处，“我原本想和您分享这一切，而您却对我嗤之以鼻，我们明明是一类人，但您现在却在标榜自己是何等正义。”口中停顿了一下，手上的动作也不曾停止，他勾勾手指，看着英格兰眼眶中此时如同被搅碎的肉块，“就好像，您的帝国从不是建立在对他族数不尽的残杀与迫害之上那般。”手指在眼眶深处切断了一切阻隔后，普鲁士终于停下手，他长舒一口气，感受冰冷手指，被那温暖包裹的片刻，垂眼眉眼，“事到如今，连您也令我失望。”但这还不够，普鲁士将手指又伸进去一寸，低头再看此时的英格兰，已不再颤抖了，神情变得安静而温驯，瞳孔涣散，普鲁士凝视片刻，最终还是抽出手来。松开钳住英格兰的手，他的头即刻深垂下去，十指都舒展了，似乎失去了意识。  
  
普鲁士转身，从外衣口袋中拿出手帕，仔细擦拭手上的血污与残渣，又看向英格兰，看着他的身体还时不时神经反应般的抽动几下，不知他还能不能听到，但不管怎样，普鲁士都说出了，“但平心而论，我丝毫不怜悯您。您所遭遇的一切都是您罪有应得，您所做的恶事罄竹难书。”  
  
  
  



End file.
